omnia vincit amor
by xxyami-hikarixx
Summary: ON HIATUS AND BEING REWRITTEN AT PRESENT. Kelly had pulled out her Nintendo DS and was playing on it shouting profanities as she was playing her favourite game ‘Touch Detective’ and was currently stuck-much to her annoyance; Caroline shook her head at
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

_**The minds of chibi-sevvy and Angelus Draco are proud to combine their talents to form…**_

**Disclaimer:**

**xxyami-hikarixx**

**and are proud to present**

**"omnia vincit amor"**

* * *

**All recognised characters that are recognisable are © of J. K. Rowling **

**Everyone else is © of us  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meetings**

* * *

It was early morning in Nottingham.

Many people were waking for work and various other affairs.

The buses and trams were gearing up for another busy day of custom and people were beginning the commute to work, which meant that the traffic jams were already underway in some areas.

However, this story focuses in two inhabitants of a rather expensive penthouse just outside of the city centre and prime real estate with good transport links, as the estate agent had gushed.

To their colleagues, they were known simply as Yami and Hikari, but to one another they were Caroline and Kelly.

Kelly, at this particular moment, was sat on their black sofa in nothing but a Jack Skellington t-shirt and black pyjama bottoms, eating Cheerios and watching Tom and Jerry.

This was normal morning routine for her; she did not start work early (in fact their jobs were very scattered and had no particular hours) but she could not resist the call of early morning cartoons.

Caroline, who had a fairly grumpy disposition, particularly in the mornings, had always remarked that it was unnatural to wake so early for no reason and believed that Kelly had been dipped in sugar as a child and the effects still hadn't worn off.  
Though, Caroline had been known to get up early to watch her favourite Japanese animé but not very often.

Oddly enough however, this morning Caroline (or Caz as her better friends knew her) had joined Kelly and was currently brooding over a cup of hot chocolate murmuring things such as 'stupid cold mornings, God damned Winter' and other complaints about the fact that cold mornings weren't the best in the world.

Kelly had to hide a grin as she got up.

"Caz, if you're so cold why not go back to bed where its warm and you can read your Mills and Boon?" Her blonde friend grinned as she put her used bowl in the sink.  
"As I told you, oh annoying friend of mine, we have an important meeting in about forty- five minutes and _you're_ still not dressed!" Caroline snapped which caused the other to grin even wider.

"Fine, oh snappy friend of mine. I shall go and change into the appropriate attire" Kelly mock-bowed and skipped off to her bedroom and was soon muttering and throwing her clothes around trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for this meeting.

Caroline merely shook her head and finished her drink. She was rather wound up today because she knew that the events of their meeting would set in motion a series of events that would most certainly change there lives.

"I'm looking forward to this…Grandpa." She muttered to herself as she drained her chocolate milk and went to go and do the washing up whilst Kelly fussed about in her bedroom, trying to find her boots.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he gazed longingly at the framed photograph of his late wife and daughter, who had both died before the reign of terror launched by Tom.

Today, he would be bringing people into Hogwarts that by the very laws of Wizarding kind should _never_ be allowed to see it.

But he knew that he had to do this, for they were the best in their business and they would train the children for the upcoming war, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione; the Golden Trio.

He glanced at his Grandfather Clock and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well," he whispered to himself. "Time to go."

* * *

If anybody within the Muggle bar were out of place you would think it would be Dumbledore in his purple trousers and green shirt, but the murmurs around the bar were of the mysterious girls, who had just walked in, admitting a blast of fresh Autumn/Winter air.  
Dressed in matching clothes but opposite colours they looked like members of an elite corporation and so the people were afraid that something was going to 'go down'.

Their outfits were merely for show; Kelly had designed them when they first teamed up with one another, reasoning that (a) it would keep her out of trouble and (b) Caroline's wardrobe needed spicing up-Caroline had let her do it.

Kelly wore baggy black trousers with knee length army boots over them, a black polo neck jumper over which was a wafer thin silver armour (incidentally the strongest armour in existence; bought from the testing lab for MI5)

Then to top off the look a long leather coat that she _had _to have because it paid homage to her favourite ever villain Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy VII game and its movie, Advent Children.

Caroline's outfit matched almost perfectly, except she opted for the more feminine boots with a slight heel and her colours were white and gold instead of black and silver and she had a leather trench coat as well; only because Kelly had noticed it had been buy one get one free or BOGOF as they called it and Kelly couldn't resist the coats.

All in all, they gave off the impression that they were there for serious business and in a way… they were.

Dumbledore approached the two.

Kelly had bullied Caroline into letting her buy an Ice Cream Sundae which she was happily eating unaware of all the stares they were receiving from the occupants of the room.

"Ladies." The old man smiled at them.

Caroline nodded stiffly and Kelly merely said 'Hi' as she continued to plough her way through the Ice Cream Sundae.

He sat down opposite the women and proceeded to mutter things under his breath whilst waving around what looked like a polished bit of wood.

"There we go," he smiled merrily, his blue eyes twinkling. "Now nobody will hear what I have to say to you, they will merely hear a conversation between an old grandfather and his grandchildren." Caroline's eyes hardened a fraction at this statement causing Kelly to pay more attention.

Now, whilst Caroline invariably had an air of irritation when it came to their form of work, she had never been so defensive around anybody she had just met.

_'Which means this isn't the first time they've met.' _She deducted pushing her dessert to the side she opted for her serious game-face.

* * *

"Okay," Dumbledore finished his glass of water and smiling at them. "I shall see you there."  
With that he got up and left, leaving the two girls to their own thoughts.

"Er… was he being serious?" Kelly managed after a couple of moments gob smacked silence.

Honestly? Magic? Wizards? Surely no sane person would believe him, yet…

Caroline looked as though she not only believed him, but Kelly got the sneaking suspicion that she had first hand experience with them before though she had no idea of the when and how; Caroline was bloody secretive and guarded her privacy as fiercely as the lion whose star sign she had been born under.

"Yes, he was being dead serious, I'd heard rumours, but he's returned?" She continued to herself. They walked home in silence, Kelly trying to digest the revelations and Caroline deep in thought about the returned Dark Lord.

_What are you up to Grandpapa? _She thought as they began to meander their way back to their penthouse, each lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Dumbledore had returned to his office and immediately called for an Order meeting, telling them that he had something of great importance to tell them regarding an advantage for the Light.

He sat for a moment looking at his wife as she waved happily from her frame.  
Oh, how he missed Guinevere… and they looked so like her. He glanced at his daughter, who also waved at him…and saw the resemblance there too; not surprising really - she was their mother.

"You called Headmaster?" The deep voice laced with disdain roused the old man from his reverie.

"Ah yes, Severus and Minerva. Please take a seat. It shall be some time until the Order gets my message and arrives, leaving me enough time to explain to you first."

The professors shared a look of mild annoyance and sat upon the offered chairs.

"As you both know I was married for a long and glorious time to Guinevere Dumbledore. We had two children, Marius Dumbledore, who was killed by Grindlewald, thus causing me to turn against him and Liliana Dumbledore who was substantially younger and died 16 years ago at the age of 45, seven months after she gave birth to her second daughter."

Minerva gasped lightly; Severus remained indifferent to the news and merely nodded for the Headmaster to continue.

"Well, because of Voldemort and the likeliness of his uprising, in addition to the fact that they had just lost their father, I made the hard decision to split the children and put them in separate orphanages to protect them from Tom. Severus, surely you remember when you first began teaching here the young girl who managed to break in and got to my office…"  
Severus nodded again.

"Well, that was the younger of the two. Amazing really that she could even get close to Hogwarts; let alone make it past the wards and get to my office." He smiled and shook his head at the memory.

"Anyway, she will be coming to teach this year alongside her partner. The younger shall teach Muggle Studies and her partner, physical defence and offence to help those who wish to take part in this battle, which the younger woman will assist her with."

"But they're Muggles." Severus stated simply.

"Actually, the younger is a very powerful witch whose powers have been sealed by myself since her birth and the other, Muggle she may be… is going to be invaluable. They are the best in their business and shall show the students what it means to be in a battle."

Severus sensed the 'my word is final tone' and opted to stay silent.

What he didn't realize was that his life was about to get seriously interrupted; in a way that he would least expect.

And Hogwarts was never going to be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings With Colleagues and

**Hi folks, here's Chapter Two, but first off, here's the boring necessary bit.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Everyone recognized is © of J. K. Rowling**

**Everyone else © of us  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meetings With Colleagues and Pupils

* * *

**

Caroline sat brooding before her computer screen; long after Kelly had gone to bed and long after midnight had come to pass.

She had been contacting a few reliable friends of theirs to see if any of them would be willing enough to look after the penthouse whilst they were away at Hogwarts and one of Caroline's friends from school had offered to stay in it with her family whilst their house was extended to allow their expanding reptile business to develop further.

Caroline had been perfectly happy and Kelly had been delighted.

She wanted a few snakeskins from the different breeds that Caroline's friend owned so that she could sketch their designs and work it into her clothes designs somehow.

Caroline sighed, resting her head on her arms whilst staring blankly at the screen.

She knew why Dumbledore had treated them so coolly; he thought that the Obliviate he had placed upon her was still in effect. He had no idea how stubborn she could be, especially when she put her mind to it!

She glanced in Kelly's direction, sensing the deeply sealed magic within, as well as the blood connection.

Eventually, she rose to her feet.

"Time to hit the sack," she muttered to the air and headed for the stairs to the upper level of the penthouse, engaging both the alarm and the other 'security' measures before she went up to bed.

* * *

(Next morning)

Kelly was busy ploughing her way through her third large bowl of Cheerios whilst Caroline went and sorted out the bedrooms for their lodgers whilst they were away.

Their penthouse was a triplex, with kitchen, living room, gym and utilities on the first level, bedrooms on the second level and a swimming pool/roof garden. There were eight bedrooms in all.

There was a loud knocking on the front door.

Caroline stuck her head out of the 'Blue Room' and called down the stairs:

"Kelly, get the door please?"

"'KAY!" Kelly called back up.

* * *

Kelly slowed before she got to their front door, her face, which was usually carefree and smiling, turned serious and cautious.  
Her hand slid to the handle of her .9mm, fingering the gun she knew as her second partner, Shadow; given to her by her late mentor… this gun had never failed her, not against any opponent.

She looked through the eyehole in the door.

Outside stood a tall thin man with a brooding demeanour and sneering face.

"Well you're not delivering pizzas eh?" She murmured to herself, slowly unlocking the door and standing back, finger ready at the trigger.

"About time you opened up." The man snapped icily.

Kelly had to subdue a snort at the sexual implication of the line and opted for an insolent smirk (as Severus eloquently worded it within his own mind) instead.

"Ah," Caroline's voice drew the pair out of their glaring stalemate.

She set the pre-enchanted mini trunks, which had been delivered by Fawkes yesterday, on the floor.

Caroline had received a major headache from that particular incident; whilst her partner could usually become over excited about simple things she usually maintained a level of subtlety, however, the sight of any animal made her throw away any and all thralls of sanity and caused her to shriek about how cute said animal was (whilst they tried to wrestle away from her vice like hug).

Fawkes, suffice it to say, had been less than happy upon his departure.

These trunks were small enough to fit in their rucksacks and would enlarge when set in their rooms at Hogwarts.

She cocked her eyebrow enquiringly at the wizard clad in black.

"You must be our escort… Big Bat was the codename correct?" The man's face turned stony as Kelly couldn't help but laugh at the choice of name.

"How… apt." She finally managed to choke through her fits of laughter.

"Yes well, let's get going shall we? I imagine you are ready?" He sneered. "Or do I have to wait for you to get properly attired?"

"Indeed." Caroline stated in reply to Severus' statement. She raised an amused eyebrow at his somewhat sulky attitude towards them.

_If he doesn't get that stick outta his ass, Kell certainly will! _She thought as she followed him and Kelly out, locking the door behind them; her friend Claire and her family would be here in a couple of hours and she had promised to leave the alarm off and leave the key with the security guard on the way out.

* * *

"Well, are you going to tell us your real name or are we going to keep calling you 'Big Bat'? 'Cause it's causing people to stare at us." Caroline piped up as they got on the train to London.

"Professor Snape." He gritted out as he continued mumbling about "Muggle transport" and "This is going to take forever".

"Professor, would be your title, Snape, so I expect you to be courteous and tell us your full name, as we have told you ours." The auburn haired woman pressed.

"Fine, my name is Severus Snape, but I expect you to be courteous and not use it as I have not extended the invitation." He glowered at the triumphant smile on the woman's face.

Since he had nothing to do except converse with them (something he wouldn't be caught dead doing) he decided to read and pulled out of (what appeared to be nowhere) an old tome with the words 'medicamentum abigo dirus abdera-orum compressu nox noctis.' Inscribed on the cover.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the title.

_How predictable that this man was so into keeping people away that he would read such a book. _She thought.

* * *

Kelly nudged Caroline.

"What's the title mean?" Unfortunately for her, languages were not her strong suit (though she new a few choice words in Japanese, which she often insulted people with.)

"'Potions to curses for embracing darkness.'"

Kelly snorted.

"This assignment is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. We are attending school with a maniac and a man with less fashion sense than well, you used to have."

"Beats getting blood on your hands." Caroline muttered.

"You think all of our colleagues are like him?"

"Meaning?"

"Weird."

Caroline smirked at Kelly's choice of word.

"Some people would say _you're _weird mate; the amount of food you eat and your unending hyper-ness, which reminds me, _when _you fall asleep on this journey…. don't look at me like that-you're about as active as a sloth on long journeys! Anyway, as I was saying…_when _you fall asleep, _don't _kick _me!_ If you wanna kick someone then kick him." She jerked her head in Severus' direction. Severus, engrossed in his book, failed to notice…something he'd be seriously regretting at the end of the journey.

* * *

Severus led the girls onto Platform 9 and ¾ and promptly abandoned them; a sleeping Kelly had kicked him and he was sure his shins were black and blue.

_They're as crazy, if not crazier, than Albus! _He thought mutinously.

"Make sure you get off with the students," he sneered before he left. "Wouldn't do any good for the new teachers to be absent would it?"

Some students blinked and then stared.

"Don't worry Big Bat, we'll be there." Kelly commented.

With a snort, Severus vanished, firstly, needing some relief for his poor shins and secondly, to escape the giggles of his students, whom he would make sure to punish severely at the first opportunity.

* * *

Kelly stretched, the corset riding up exposing her midriff, causing some seventh year boys to walk into a pillar as they stared.  
Caroline who was watching the students sniggered and then turned to look at Kelly, who was pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"Pity our laptops aren't going to work here."

"Actually, they will."

"How?"

"Dumbledore said, when he sent Fawkes, he was making it so it felt right at home."

"Yay!" Kelly span round, arms outstretched. Chuckling, Caroline pulled a HMV bag out of her jacket's inner pocket and handed it to Kelly.

Kelly opened it and squealed with delight.

"Escaflowne Collection 1 and 2! Naruto Boxset! Inuyasha Volume 1! Tsubasa Volume 1! Christina Aguilera's Back To Basics! Awesome!"

"The Back To Basics CD is yours-hence the red star sticker I've put on the cover; so you don't have to keep borrowing mine. The others are because I fancied it and since neither of us have them…I thought we'd share them."

Kelly hugged her friend. "You're the best!"

"Well, I thought we needed it." Caroline smirked. "Besides, we could torture the kids in detention with it."

"That's so mean…I love it!"

"Thought you would." Caroline chuckled. She glanced around, casually noting the curious looks they were getting.

She jiggled her shoulders; a sure sign she was nervous.

"C'mon," she muttered. "Lets find a compartment."

* * *

The rumour that the two young women that had been talking to Professor Snape (and getting under his skin by the looks of it as well) were new teachers spread through the train quickly.

Walking through the train, they noticed they were getting stared at. Caroline growled; a sign her temper was nearing breaking point.

"I swear if these kids don't stop staring at us, I'll throttle them all!" she complained moodily.

Kelly rolled her eyes.

Having been with Caroline for the last two years, she knew all too well how long it took for her to come out of a melancholy or grumpy mood; though, with Claire or Kelly it could take a lot less.

She slung her arm over her friend's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Oh come on Caz! They're just being curious. After all," Kelly smirked and dropped her voice to a dramatic whisper. "How often is it young and beautiful teachers catch the train with them?" She exaggerated this by jiggling her hips a motion that wasn't completely covered by her coat.

Caroline gave a little chuckle and her lips twitched faintly into a smile as she pulled over the compartment door and let Kelly enter before her.

She gave the boys a look before disappearing into the compartment and slamming the door shut, as well as pulling the curtains closed. Her lips twisted in a sadistic grin as she heard the disappointed groans and curses.

"Anyway," Kelly continued, putting her feet up on the other seat. "I'm just glad we found this empty compartment near the back of the train, aren't you?"

"Hmmm." Caroline agreed, though she guessed the reason people were staring the most was because of the armour the girls had put on in the toilets, best to be prepared in case the train was attacked, they'd decided.

**

* * *

**

(Ten compartments down)

Harry Potter was gazing blankly out of the window when Ron and Hermione re-entered the compartment; having just completed their prefect duties.

"Hey mate, have you heard there's a couple of new teachers on board?"

"Hmm," Harry answered noncommittally. "They're somewhere around this area apparently."

"Oh come on Harry," Hermione sat next to him, her face glowing. "Aren't you even a little curious?" she asked.

"Curiosity cost me Sirius." Harry pointed out.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks; the death of his godfather in fifth year was still a sore point for the Boy-Who-Lived and whilst they couldn't blame him for being upset; it was getting a little exasperating.

Ron grabbed his friend's hand and yanked him out of the seat before shoving him to the door, eagerly assisted by Hermione.

"C'mon mate, lets go have a look."

* * *

After checking with Ernie McMillan, they peered cautiously into the compartment that Caroline and Kelly were occupying.

Kelly had pulled out her Nintendo DS and was playing on it shouting profanities as she was playing her favourite game 'Touch Detective' and was currently stuck-much to her annoyance; Caroline shook her head at her friend's actions and continued checking her emails, frowning occasionally and snickering a fair bit as well.

"They're you are mate. Not bad looking eh?" Ron nudged Harry and winked.

"They look so tough!" Hermione gushed.

"They look our age." Harry observed his interest peaking slightly; taking over his self induced depression for a moment.

They ducked out of sight as the two women looked up suddenly; Caroline was frowning slightly (she had just read that her ex-boyfriend wanted to talk to her) whilst Kelly looked cheerful; she had just cleared the part of the game she was stuck on and was no longer threatening to throw the hand-held out of the window.

"D'you reckon they saw us?" Ron asked fearfully, Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry smirked.

Obviously they had seen them and so, what was the point in hiding anymore?

He stood and, whilst ignoring Ron's babbling of "What're you doin'?" and "My God, they'll skin us!" he opened the compartment door and confidently strode in.

"Hello there." He greeted flashing a smile at the women.

Caroline scowled; the only thing keeping her from flailing the boy alive for his impudence was his sheer gall – it was impressive.

Normally, she wouldn't have minded his impudence but the mention of her ex, or 'Captain Louse' as Kelly liked to call him, had put her in a foul mood-on par with Snape.

Kelly however liked his confidence so she decided to answer him

"Hi; I'm Professor Yami and this temporary grump-butt is Professor Hikari, pleased to meet you Mr…" She trailed off waiting for the student to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm Harry, Harry… Potter." Caroline noticed the hesitation in his voice… and understood perfectly, whilst Kelly was oblivious to who Harry was (yet another of Dumbledore's machinations) but Caroline knew all too well his history and fame that was forced upon him.

"Oh, well pleased to meet you Harry." Kelly grinned now averting her gaze to a sheepish Hermione and almost green Ron.

"I'm Hermione Granger, erm sorry about the spying - it was rather rude"

She tried to keep her voice steady but the idea of being caught was too embarrassing for her, Ron merely kept up his impression of a sick gold fish.

Caroline snorted at Hermione's words.

"You call that spying? Oh dear. Yami, you're going to have your work cut out for you; not only is she incredibly unfit looking but she can't even spy."

Hermione looked affronted where as Harry joined in with their laughter (gaining a pointed glare from the bushy haired young woman).

"I am not unfit!" She argued petulantly.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are." Kelly piped up this time. "Have you ever gone a day without any food and very little water? Have you ever spent a night in the wilderness without being able to sleep for fear that your enemies will slit your throat in the night? Have you ever been faced with an opponent you once saw as a friend, only to have to get their blood on your hands? No Ms. Granger you have not, neither have many your age… That is why I am here."

Caroline smiled sadly; it took a lot for Kelly to recall her past without completely losing her composure, but she managed it today, which meant she understood the seriousness of the situation they were getting themselves into.

"Oh…" was all Hermione could answer; she had never intended her words to provoke such a reaction from the seemingly carefree young Professor.

"Anyway…. Enough reminiscing from me, we are very nearly there we will see you in class." It was an obvious dismissal, which Hermione took gladly; she had not anticipated such an introduction to the new Professors.

Harry, meanwhile, smiled to himself, it seemed these professors would actually be able to listen to him without prejudice… and help him in the tasks he had to face in the future. Yes, it seemed the old coot of a headmaster had actually outdone himself this time.

But Harry wasn't aware of just _how _much Dumbledore had outdone himself this time round but he, and his fellow students, and the teachers and the Order of the Phoenix, as well as the Dark, would soon be finding out…

* * *

**Right, that's it for now; hope you enjoyed it.**

**(17-04-08) And I hope the edit made it and Chapter One easier to read.**


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions, An Overdue Con

**Hiya**** folks! We hope that you are enjoying "omnia vincit amor"; we're having fun writing it! Here we go with Chapter Three. **

omnia vincit amor

* * *

Chapter Three: Introductions, An Overdue Confrontation and Revelation

* * *

Harry and his friends were walking up the stairs, heading towards the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast when they heard the familiar sneering drawl of Draco Octavius Malfoy: 

"Look you lot."

Turning, they saw his tall, broad-shouldered form leaning on the balustrade above, watching them. At his side were Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Pansy "Pug face" Parkinson.

"Well, well, well; its Potty, Weasel and Know-It-All." He drawled, his eyes gleaming and his lips curled up into a sneer.

"Piss off Ferret." Retorted Ron, growling.

"Not very original Weasley," sneered Draco.

"How's this then: why don't you go and stick your wand in places that the sun won't shine you pile of ectoplasm!" Hermione snarled.

Draco blinked; a bewildered look that really did not suit his aristocratic features written over his face, he looked at his flunkies, who merely shrugged back, looking just as shocked as he was.

He opened his mouth…and nothing came out.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Hallelujah! A miracle! He _doesn't _speak!" she grabbed her two gaping men-folk and dragged them towards the Great Hall, her own cheeks an angry pink.

Harry, of course being raised by Muggles appreciated the snide joke immediately. Ron however kept mouthing to word "Hallelujah" to himself, obviously not getting the joke. He just shook his head and continued being dragged by the seething young woman, enjoying the brief contact.

**

* * *

**Kelly and Caroline exchanged looks from the shadows in which they hid. 

"Well, Ms Granger has a lot of energy, wouldn't you agree Caz?" Caroline nodded. She looked appreciatively at the young woman she had cut down earlier, reminding herself to apologise later (something she rarely did). She glanced at Draco and saw his piercing grey gaze fixed on Hermione's derrière.

"Yup. And looks like Mr Blondie has the hots for her as well."

"How do you know?"

"My gut."

Kelly looked long and hard at her friend. "…Too much NCIS for you I think."

"But I'm right though." Caroline pointed out with a wink.

**

* * *

**Hermione had calmed a little after the exchange between herself and Captain Git-face (as Ron had adopted calling him now) and had seated herself at the end of Gryffindor table closest to the Professors table. The Gryffindors were feeling very pleased with their Lioness, joking that finally that she was a true Gryffindor rather than the Ravenclaw she appeared to be, but along with the laughter and carefree story swapping of what there summer had been like, they noted that quite a few of their classmates, close friends and confidants in days past, had failed to return after the summer holidays. 

"Yeah, my Mum tried the same thing with me. I told her no way was I leavin' Hogwarts. Course, nothing would be wrong if it weren't for everyone thinkin' Dumbledore's lost his touch." Seamus signalled to the old man's shrivelled hand on the teachers' table.

"He has not lost his touch!" Harry bit. Dumbledore was one of the only people he had left now, and nobody was going to tear him down, he had done too much for everyone for Harry to allow anybody to insult him!

"I know Harry! I was jus sayin' that's what the Ministry's tryin' to say. Not to mention they got you pegged as the 'Chosen one' or something daft. What's with that anyway?" Before

Harry could retort, Hermione cut in obviously still agitated.

"That's nonsense Seamus and even if it were a little bit true, which it isn't might I add, it's none of your business!" Harry smiled a little bit, appreciating his friend for the first time since the beginning of summer.

Seamus's face had turned as red as Ron's hair and he was about to argue when Dumbledore piped up.

"Hello all and welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Now is not the time for us to argue amongst ourselves and worry." He looked pointedly at Harry's little group who were still whispering in argument; of course as he said this they silenced and looked guiltily at the Headmaster, he nodded and continued.

"Now is a time to unite against that which we all fear, yes the Ministry and alongside it the whole Wizarding community has finally accepted Voldemort has returned and with him his Death Eaters. Now, though your parents may be angry for me to discuss this subject with you, however I know you all very well and know you are no longer children, so before the first years are led into this hall, I want to introduce two special teachers to you."

From the door behind the Professors table (which caused Harry to briefly remember the Triwizard Tournament) emerged the two women Harry and his friends had encountered on the train. They took the two empty seats next to Severus, with Professor Yami being right next to the Head of Slytherin, who immediately looked irritated by her presence and unconsciously moved his legs as far away from her as humanly possible without moving seats.

The students instantly wondered of the shifting movements of their Potions Master and why Professor Yami was smirking.

"Professors Yami and Hikari." They both nodded at the crowd of students in greeting, respective of when their names were mentioned. "Both will be teaching you the physical side to duelling, which they will explain in their lessons, yes magic wont be all you need in this war."

He added looking at the mixture of shocked and excited expressions.

"Now many of you may argue that their methods are ancient or primitive or downright peculiar." This wry comment brought laughter and the two new teachers chuckled as well.

Dumbledore raised his hand for quiet. "But trust me, they will help a lot. And in the mean time, Professor Hikari is the new Muggle Studies teacher, which will now be a mandatory lesson." He looked sharply at the Slytherin table as an echo of anger issued from their direction.

Yami smirked whilst Hikari glared at the table of narrow-minded students; the expression on her face told Yami that Hikari was planning creative methods of torture.

"Some people are going to be tough to get through to." Kelly whispered.

"Blame the Parents." Caroline smirked as Dumbledore commanded silence.

When calm had been resumed, he continued. "This was Professor Hikari's idea, she will say a few words on the subject now."

Caroline moved round to the front and perched on the table; she discarded her leather jacket, tossing it to her cohort who dumped it on her chair. She planted hands on her hips and ran her dark, slit-like gaze over the students as her lips creased into a friendly smile; a rare occurrence.

"Hello all," she smiled as the claps (mainly issuing from Gryffindor table along with a few wolf whistles) died down. "I believe that a lot of prejudice is held against Muggles by many people here," she looked pointedly at the Slytherins. "Some of you see them as inferior. Many of you see them as incompetent because they don't have your gifts, but I beg to differ, through their lacking of Magic they have innovated and come up with many ingenious ideas. This year I will teach you to appreciate Muggles and maybe come to respect them."

Draco snorted as she finished causing many of the Slytherins to snicker.

Caz just ignored them and took her place beside Kelly who was glaring at the Slytherin table (and this was a glare to rival Snape's.) The other tables cheered and clapped at her speech, Hermione especially so.

"Okay that said, let the sorting begin!" Albus clapped twice and Minerva McGonagall entered a trail of unsure looking first years behind her.

After the sorting the grand meal began.

**

* * *

**"That was an excellent speech Caz, nearly brought tears to my eyes." Kelly laughed mock-wiping her eyes as she licked her fingers after devouring her third chicken drumstick. This was one of the things that annoyed Caroline to no end; Kelly, being as hyper active as she was, could pack away any amount of food as she wished, especially the variety that doctors said was bad for you and she always managed to keep the weight off. 

"Yes. Indeed."

"Hey don't you find it weird that we're the age of the sixth years and yet we're teachers. Cool eh? Especially as I see some nice lookers in the crowd; lookers that are _your _kind of boyfriend material." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her friend who merely rolled her eyes.

Severus snorted, an action he immediately regretted as it drew Yami's attention to him.

"So then, what do you teach Big Bat?" Kelly asked emphasising his code name and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Severus merely gazed stonily at his plate, ignoring the girl's question.

"Come now my boy, answer your co-worker's question." Dumbledore encouraged.  
Severus glared at Albus.

'_God damn that incessant twinkle!' _He cursed mentally"Potions." The man gritted out.

"Oooh cool, maybe you could teach me." Kelly's grin grew wider; she loved provoking the overly serious man.

"Absolutely n-" Before he could continue his sentence Kelly grabbed his hand that had stayed put on the cold table up until now and shook it madly.

"There we go, it's a deal, you shook hands and said 'Absolutely'. No going back on it now." Her eyes adopted the same mischievous twinkle as Dumbledore's, which was quite unnerving. Severus turned to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, you can't honestly expect-" He stopped as he noticed the look in Albus' eyes.

"I believe it's a great idea, besides you made a verbal contract now my boy." Caroline looked at the old man intently.

"Fine." Severus snapped. He hated the old man's meddling but usually he knew what he was trying to achieve through said meddling, now however he had no clue, so put it down to being the Headmaster's sadistic side and that he was obviously the main subject of his torture.

"Headmaster, may I have a private word with you at the end of the meal?" Professor Hikari inquired looking intently at Albus who nodded.

**

* * *

**"What do we need to talk to the Headmaster about?" Kelly asked as they left the Hall to go to their rooms. 

"Not we. Me… I need to speak to him alone. I'm sorry Kelly." Caz looked sadly at the other girl.

"Oh, no problem you'll tell me anyway right?" She smiled before walking away, making sure to terrorize a sixth year Slytherin who was picking on a first year Ravenclaw as she approached.

"Hopefully so." Caroline called after her. Kelly cocked her head to the side as she stared after her friend, as the petrified Slytherin slinked off. What did her friend mean by that somewhat cryptic reply?

Shrugging, Kelly continued to head towards hers and Caroline's room, keeping an eye on all the students as she did.

**

* * *

**(Albus Dumbledore's Office) 

Albus was seated behind his desk, preparing himself.

"Come in professor." Albus shouted before the woman could knock.

"When do you plan on telling her?" Caroline demanded as she entered the room; her body radiating anger and tension.

"Whatever do you mean?" Albus signalled for the girl to sit down.

"Oh please don't give me that innocent crap you know what I know." Caroline refused to sit and began pacing the room.

"But-" Albus' usually calm façade slipped momentarily to reveal a shocked expression after a split second he replaced his mask, though Caroline had not missed his look of dawning comprehension; he was sure that he had obliviated the woman's memory of their previous encounter… obviously he had thought wrong.

Caroline gave Dumbledore a hard look "Oh please you know very well that what the memory wants to remember will always remain no matter what you do to chase it away. Nice move by the way, trying to keep me in the dark. I bet you thought it had worked didn't you? Well, you screwed up…Grandfather!" she glared at him. Then, the anger evaporated and she collapsed into the chair offered previously, weariness replacing the deep scowl from moments before. She sighed, looking at her lap and then raised her head, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Grandpapa, why did you try to get rid of me again? After just finding you." For once the girl showed her true feelings, true heartbreak, of a girl without a true family.  
"I'm... sorry." He whispered, sincerely. Caroline, being the youngest granddaughter had always had the ability to tear his heartstrings to pieces, more so than his older granddaughter though, she had the same effect on him. He looked sadly at her.

"I know it's no excuse Caroline, but I feared that Voldemort would return and after finding evidence of his Horcruxes before his first demise, I couldn't risk losing you or your sister; I had lost your uncle, your parents and your grandmother." He looked at the floor, guilt written all over his face.

Caroline took pity on her elderly grandfather. She came round the desk and hugged him tight, an action that he willingly reciprocated.

"I understand that Grandpa, I really do. But did you not think that we would want to find you? She has the right to know, if we do not teach her to unlock and use her magic. Then she will not stand a chance in the end. She is incredibly strong physically, but she needs that missing piece, no doubt she feels as though there is a part of her that is empty, as did I. Let my big sister finally find her family; please let her come home so we can all be together again."

Caroline kept her intense gaze on the old man. Kelly, her older sister never knew about their blood relation, neither did she know the only reason Caroline had stayed with her is because she had tracked her down after two painstaking years.

Then she planted herself within a Zaibatsu, knowing full well the young bounty hunter would be attracted to the money that came only with its downfall. Words could not describe her joy as she saw the older girl for the first time, as reckless as she was, she was definitely a sight for sore eyes. The hardest thing was that Caroline could not let her know anything until they had secured this job... now it was time to tell her, to let her know she was not as alone as she believed.

**

* * *

**After Caroline had said her piece she left to find Kelly, she had finally (after her hour of arguing, along with a healthy dose of puppy dog eyes) convinced the Headmaster to allow her to tell Kelly the truth. 

Albus sat in his office overlooking the grounds. He saw the blonde leaving the castle and heading into the Forbidden Forest. He knew too well that Caroline would not have had the chance to tell her yet, why she wouldn't even be at the fourth floor yet. So what was the other Professor up to? He had to smile slightly to himself as he saw the skulking form of Severus Snape racing after her.

"No doubt muttering to himself about ignorant Muggles." He shook his head and sat behind his desk once more. He hoped they would be able to continue with the good fight once everything was set. It was cruel, that the girls would finally reunite with their Grandfather and he would be gone soon after. But it could not be helped; he would be dead either way…. This was the best option for all…

A knock at the door actually came as a surprise for once.

"Come in Harry." He smiled; of course he had scheduled this meeting, apparently he was so overcome with thoughts of the past and future that he had forgotten the present.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" He asked taking the offered seat, occupied by Professor Hikari moments before.

"Yes my dear boy, now tell me… what do you know of Tom so far?"

**

* * *

**"Bloody ignoramus!" Severus cussed as he followed the young blonde into the Forbidden Forest. "How can she expect to survive in here without magic? Why must it always fall to me to help the stupid?!" Somewhere in his mind, a snide voice commented that he had chose to follow the girl, nobody had made him, of course this was the same voice that persistently told him that Harry Potter was not as bad as he thought… so it was immediately quashed without second thought and Severus continued insulting the fates and all the deities he could muster in his mind. 

Professor Yami continued deeper into the Forbidden Forest. She was well aware that she was being followed by somebody, but at this moment in time it meant little to her, in fact the more back up the better (as she could quite easily tell the person had been following since the Castle therefore could not be some evil creature after her blood)

She had been waiting patiently for her partner to return to their rooms but after an extremely long half an hour she had become irritable and opted for a short stroll around the grounds of Hogwarts.

It was then she had remembered the words of the Headmaster at the feast. The Forbidden Forest, named so for it's many dangers… and she had just seen a foolish child enter. So without hesitation, she gave chase.

"Oh fuck!" Severus cursed as he saw Kelly speed into the forest. Swearing fluently, he raced after her.

**

* * *

**Kelly slowed and pulled out the katana that she had at her waist and peered round the tree. It was a couple of seventh years; Slytherins if she wasn't mistaken. They looked like they were having a good old make-out session and therefore, their senses (which weren't much anyway) were ignorant of the danger. 

In the dark, Kelly managed to make out the approaching figures of what looked suspiciously like vampires.

She tightened her grip on her katana, took a deep breath and then stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hey, you hungry? How about you take a bite outta this?!" she jeered sticking her middle finger up in a crude gesture.

The four vampires turned round and glared.

"You kids get here NOW!" she ordered. The two teenagers raced to their new Professor and dived behind her.

"Such impudence! We should teach you mortals your rightful place!" The tall female roared baring her fangs very much like a tigress.

"I dare you to do more than that; you were about to attack my students… and attacks on children are one of the things I can never forgive." Kelly hissed raising her Katana and lowering her body to battle stance. The female laughed gleefully and opened her mouth to jeer, though her fellow vampires would never know what she was going to say, before their eyes and in a single swift motion, their partner's jaw was sliced from her skull and blood spewed everywhere around them.

"RUN!" Professor Yami yelled at the two teens as the remaining three attacked.

Severus made his way toward the clearing that his two students were promptly fleeing. He glared at them as they ran past screaming and made a mental note to punish them severely as he rushed on to aid his fellow professor.

He watched as Kelly was surrounded by the remaining three vampires… her eyes were thinned to slits as she quickly sized them up, to her right there was, what she perceived to be, the leader of the group, he was incredibly tall and thin…but of course she wouldn't judge his strength on appearances, to her left was the second female of the group, shorter than Kelly she was the best bet to attack first as she had held back from the confrontation before and lastly in front of her was a very tall, incredibly muscled male…this was in fact the one to charge first… Kelly promptly jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked the giant in the head and promptly followed through with a swift dodge to the left, all Severus saw was the light reflecting off of her Katana blade and the next thing he knew the small female's head rolling across the floor toward him.

"One down; two to go!" She yelled grinning like a Cheshire cat. There were blood curdling howls from the other two; this was it… no longer were they toying around. The leader lunged at Professor Yami but was promptly interrupted by Severus' 'diffindo' curse.

"You're insane did you know that?" Severus yelled at the blonde who was still grinning.

"Thankyou." She retorted as her blade ran through the muscle-bound monster's chest, splattering blood all over her face and arms though, she seemed completely unfazed as she pulled out a smaller dagger-sized blade and took the vampire's head off.

"Wasn't a compliment!" The Head of Slytherin yelled as he cast a fire spell that turned the last vampire into ash.

Kelly breathed and Severus reached out a hand…

There was a clap. The pair of them whirled round to discover Caroline leaning against a tree; the only sign that she had hurried were the flushed cheeks and the heaving chest, as well as a few beads of sweat.

"Impressive." She stated.

"Thankyou." Kelly grinned. Then she noticed Caroline's body language; it was nervous.

"What is it?"

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you'll react."

"Just tell me Caz." Kelly said irritably, she hated people withholding information from her, especially her best friend.

Caroline sighed and walked toward her bloodstained partner. She sat heavily on a large rock and motioned for Kelly to do the same.

"To explain it properly and I'll have to tell you a story… one from my childhood that I was supposed to forget… but I never did." Kelly nodded and remained silent. Severus stood nearby, listening.

"Well… I guess it started when I was first informed by the man that I had always known as my father, that I was adopted…"

---- Flashback ----

_"Sweetheart, I know this comes as a shock… but please try to understand why I haven't told you up until now…" Her proud father hung his head in shame; a thirteen-year-old Caroline put her hand on his cheek and smiled,_

_"I understand… don't worry, I love you regardless of blood… you have always been and always will be my father and I shall never forget it… but now I ask you to understand… though I feel this way and love my life here with you, I need to know who my real family is… do you have any information whatsoever?" Her innocent eyes looked into his and any desire to deny her the information, for her own protection; melted away… he knew she was an incredibly smart child who would figure it out eventually._

_"Yes sweetheart…. Come with me." He got up off of his chair and walked to his private study, the only place in the house Caroline was prohibited entrance to. She stared wide-eyed as he motioned for her to go inside. He seated himself behind a fine desk and invited her to sit opposite her on the overly plump chair. After he had served himself a large scotch on the rocks and a glass of orange juice for his daughter, he opened the top drawer of his desk and extracted a large official looking file with 'unsolved' printed in bold red letters on the front._

_"Caroline…. In my hand I hold all the information I've managed to gather on your blood relations. Thanks to my working for the government there is quite a lot here so we get a strong assumption of who and where they are." He opened the file and noticed his daughter's curiosity peaking, as it always did at the prospect of learning, he allowed himself a small smile as he took out two identical envelopes from the file._

_"Now… here is the letter that was left with you at the orphanage as a baby…I managed to obtain it when you were four… now, here is an envelope, that has absolutely no connection to your letter or yourself, that was sent to the Prime Minister shortly after he won his post, unfortunately the letter had been destroyed, but the hand-writing confirms it was from the same person and after much digging I managed to find a report from a now retired security guard in Chesterfield, that his eldest daughter had received the same kind of letter, written in emerald ink by a Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Caroline nodded in anticipation, her father sighed and looked into her eyes._

_"I know you are very common-sense orientated child… so please listen and believe me… he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry… and I believe he is your last living relative… your Grandfather."_

---- End Flashback ----

"Seriously? WOW!" Kelly said.

"I thought you seemed familiar." Severus stated with a snort. "You're that brat that somehow got through the wards and made it into the castle and…"

"Called you Big Nose and bit your arm when you twisted my hair." Caroline concluded sweetly. Severus glared.

"Ummm, if I can interrupt…what does this have to do with anything? The Boss Man is your Granddaddy, what's that got in relation to me?" Kelly demanded.

Caroline looked at Kelly out of the corner of her eye. "I was the youngest of two children that were born; I had an older sister. An older sister who had blonde hair and blue eyes and who was named Kelly who was left with a Michael Whitehead in Chesterfield seventeen years ago."

"No…you're lying Caz!"

"Why would I lie Kell? Huh? Close your eyes and look DEEP into your memories…and you'll see."

Still glaring, Kelly did as she was told, returning back to a time that had been repressed.

----Flashback----

_Kelly looked around with the interest that all one-year-olds have as the Healer in charge of the crèche carried her along the corridors of St. Mungo's. They entered a door where an auburn-haired woman lay exhausted on the bed. Guinevere Dumbledore and Albus Dumbledore were sitting either side of her._

_"MAMA! NANA! GRANDPA!" Kelly bellowed with delight. Albus gave a smile and took the more boisterous of his grandchildren off the Healer, who departed._

_Kelly looked with innocent curiosity at the small person who was in their mother's arms._

_"Say hello to Caroline Sweetie-pie." Liliana crooned at her oldest daughter._

_"Baby. Cute." Kelly said, looking round at her small family. She leant forward from the cocoon of her grandfather's eyes and sniffed. "Smell nice."_

_Guinevere smiled. "Probably not for long."_

_"Probably won't be blonde for long either." Albus added with a chuckle. "I wouldn't mind betting her hair darkens with age."_

_"What colour do you think it'll be Dad?"_

_"Grandpa." Corrected Kelly automatically as she sat studying her baby sister and sucking her thumb._

_"Auburn. Like mine."_

_"Like yours WAS Albus." Corrected Guinevere. Kelly giggled before touching her baby sister's small hand…_

----End Flashback----

Kelly opened her eyes and shakily lifted her head as the Obliviate charm shattered. She stared before she leapt on Caroline and squeezed her.

"BABY SISTER!" she yelled. "YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU RISK YOUR NECK?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!"

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Muttered Severus.

"Shut up Big Bat." Kelly hugged her sister again before grabbing Caroline's hand and marching back up towards the castle.

"Uhhh, what exactly are you planning Kell?" Caroline asked warily.

"To start with, talking to you for the rest of the night and then cornering Grandpa in the morning before giving him the glomping of a lifetime."

"Classes tomorrow."

"Well, for a while."

Kelly smiled at her sister.

Behind them, Severus turned to the nearest tree and leant his head against it.

"Dumbledore's friggin' granddaughters! I knew this would happen they're just as irritating! Damnit!"  
**

* * *

****There's Chapter Three.**

**A long time coming but worth it we hope.**


End file.
